Hepburn romanization
Hepburn romanization ( ) is a system for the romanization of Japanese, that is using the Roman alphabet to write the Japanese language. It is used by most foreigners learning to spell Japanese in the Roman alphabet and by the Japanese for romanizing personal names, geographical locations, and other information such as train tables, road signs, and official communications with foreign countries. Largely based on English writing conventions, consonants closely correspond to the English pronunciation and vowels approximate the Italian pronunciation. The Hepburn style ( ) was developed in the late 19th century by an international commission that was formed to develop a unified system of romanization. The commission's romanization scheme was popularized by the wide dissemination of a Japanese–English dictionary by commission member and American missionary James Curtis Hepburn which was published in 1886. The "modified Hepburn system" ( ), also known as the "standard system" ( ), was published in 1908 with revisions by Kanō Jigorō and the Society for the Propagation of Romanization ( ). Although Kunrei romanization is officially favored by the Japanese government today, Hepburn romanization is still in use and remains the worldwide standard. The Hepburn style is regarded as the best way to render Japanese pronunciation for Westerners. Since it is based on English and Italian pronunciations, people who speak English or Romance languages (e.g., Italian, French, Portuguese and Spanish) will generally be more accurate in pronouncing unfamiliar Japanese words romanized in the Hepburn style compared to Nihon-shiki romanization and Kunrei-shiki romanization.Carr, Denzel. The New Official Romanization of Japanese. Journal of the American Oriental Society, Vol. 59, No. 1 (Mar., 1939), pp. 99-102. Legal status Hepburn is based on English phonology and has competed with the alternative Nihon-shiki romanization, which was developed in Japan as a replacement of the Japanese script. In 1930, a Special Romanization Study Commission was appointed to compare the two. The Commission eventually decided in favor of a slightly-modified version of Nihon-shiki, which was proclaimed to be Japan's official romanization for all purposes by a September 21, 1937 cabinet ordinance; it is now known as the Kunrei-shiki romanization. The ordinance was temporarily overturned by the Supreme Commander for the Allied Powers (SCAP) during the Occupation of Japan, but it was reissued, with slight revisions, in 1954. In 1972, a revised version of Hepburn was codified as ANSI standard Z39.11-1972. It was proposed in 1989 as a draft for ISO 3602 but rejected in favor of the Kunrei-shiki romanization. The ANSI Z39.11-1972 standard was deprecated on October 6, 1994. As of 1978, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the Ministry of International Trade and Industry, and many other official organizations used Hepburn instead of Kunrei-shiki. In addition The Japan Times, the Japan Travel Bureau, and many other private organizations used Hepburn instead of Kunrei-shiki. The National Diet Library used Kunrei-shiki.Kent, et al. "Oriental Literature and Bibliography." p. 155. Although Hepburn is not a government standard, some government agencies mandate it. For example, the Ministry of Foreign Affairs requires the use of Hepburn on passports, and the Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport requires the use of Hepburn on transport signs, including road signs and railway station signs. In many other areas that it lacks de jure status, Hepburn remains the de facto standard. Signs and notices in city offices and police stations and at shrines, temples and attractions also use it. English-language newspapers and media use the simplified form of Hepburn. Cities and prefectures use it in information for English-speaking residents and visitors, and English-language publications by the Japanese Foreign Ministry use simplified Hepburn as well. Official tourism information put out by the government uses it, as do guidebooks, both local and foreign, on Japan. Many students of Japanese as a foreign language learn Hepburn. Variants -style board of Toyooka Station. Between the two adjacent stations, “GEMBUDŌ” follows the Hepburn romanization system, but “KOKUHU” follows the Nihon-shiki/Kunrei-shiki romanization system.]] There are many variants of the Hepburn romanization. The two most common styles are as follows: * The Traditional Hepburn, as defined in various editions of Hepburn's dictionary, with the third edition (1886) often considered authoritative (although changes in kana usage must be accounted for). It is characterized by the rendering of syllabic n'' as ''m before the consonants b'', ''m and p'': ''Shimbashi for . * , also known as Revised Hepburn, in which (among other points) the rendering of syllabic n'' as ''m before certain consonants is no longer used: Shinbashi for . The style was introduced in the third edition of Kenkyūsha's New Japanese-English Dictionary (1954), was adopted by the Library of Congress as one of its ALA-LC romanizations, and is the most common version of the system today. In Japan itself, there are some variants officially mandated for various uses: * , which follows the Hyōjun-shiki Rōmaji. All Japan Rail and other major railways use it for station names. * Ministry of Land, Infrastructure, Transport and Tourism Standard, How to spell Roman letters (Hepburn style) of road signs, which follows the modified Hepburn style. It is used for road signs. * , a permissive standard, which explicitly allows the use of in personal names, notably for passports. In particular, it renders the syllabic n'' as ''m before b'', ''m and p'', and romanizes long '''o' as oh, oo or ou (Satoh, Satoo or Satou for ). Details of the variants can be found below. Obsolete variants The romanizations set out in the first and second versions of Hepburn's dictionary are primarily of historical interest. Notable differences from the third and later versions include: Second version * and were written as ye: Yedo * and were written as dzu: kudzu, tsudzuku * , , and were written as kiya, kiyo and kiu * was written as kuwa First version The following differences are in addition to those in the second version: * was written as sz. * was written as tsz. * and were written as du. * was written as kuwa. Features The main feature of Hepburn is that its orthography is based on English phonology. More technically, where syllables that are constructed systematically, according to the Japanese syllabary, contain the "unstable" consonant for the modern spoken language, the orthography is changed to something that an English-speaker would pronounce it better matches the real sound: is written shi not si. Some linguists such as Harold E. Palmer, Daniel Jones and Otto Jespersen object to Hepburn, as the pronunciation-based spellings can obscure the systematic origins of Japanese phonetic structures, inflections, and conjugations. Supporters argue that Hepburn is not intended as a linguistic tool. Long vowels The long vowels are generally indicated by macrons ( ¯ ). Since the diacritical sign is usually missing on typewriter and computer keyboards, the circumflex accent ( ˆ ) is often used in its place. The combinations of vowels are written as follows in traditional/modified Hepburn: A + A In traditional and modified: :The combination of a'' + ''a is written aa if a word-border exists between them. * : ji + ya + a'' + ''ku = jaaku – evil In traditional Hepburn: : The long vowel a is written aa * : o'' + ''ba + a'' + ''sa + n'' = ''obaa-san – grandmother In modified Hepburn: : The long vowel a is indicated by a macron: * : o'' + ''ba + a'' + ''sa + n'' = ''obāsan – grandmother I + I In traditional and modified: : The combination i'' + ''i is always written ii. * : o'' + ''ni + i'' + ''sa + n'' = ''oniisan – older brother * : o'' + ''ji + i'' + ''sa + n'' = ''ojiisan – grandfather * : o'' + ''i + shi + i'' = ''oishii – delicious * : ni + i'' + ''ga + ta = Niigata * : ha + i'' + ''i + r''o = ''haiiro – grey U + U In traditional and modified: : The combination u'' + ''u is written uu if a word-border exists between them or it is the end part of terminal form of a verb: * : ku + u'' = ''kuu – to eat * : nu + u'' = ''nuu – to sew * : mi + zu + u'' + ''mi = mizuumi - lake :The long vowel u is indicated by a macron: * : su + u'' + ''ga + ku = sūgaku – mathematics * : chu + u'' + ''i = chūi – attention * : gu + u'' + ''ta + ra = gūtara – loafer * : yu + u'' + ''u + tsu = yūutsu - depression E + E In traditional and modified: : The combination e'' + ''e is written ee if a word-border exists between them: * : nu + re + e'' + ''n = nureen – open veranda In traditional Hepburn: : The long vowel e is written ee: * : o'' + ''ne + e'' + ''sa + n'' = ''oneesan – older sister In modified Hepburn: : The long vowel e is indicated by a macron: * : o'' + ''ne + e'' + ''sa + n'' = ''onēsan – older sister O + O In traditional and modified: : The combination o'' + ''o is written oo if a word-border exists between them: * : ko + o'' + ''do + ri = koodori – dance : The long vowel o is indicated by a macron: * : ko + o'' + ''ri = kōri – ice * : to + o'' + ''ma + wa + ri = tōmawari – roundabout route * : o'' + ''o + sa + ka = Ōsaka – Osaka O + U In traditional and modified: : The combination o'' + ''u is written ou if a word-border exists between them or it is the end part of terminal form of a verb: * : o'' + ''u = ou – to chase * : ma + yo + u'' = ''mayou – to get lost * : ko + u'' + ''ma = kouma – foal * : ko + u'' + ''shi = koushi – calf :The long vowel o is indicated by a macron: * : ga + (sokuon) + ko + u'' = ''gakkō – school * : to + u'' + ''kyo + u'' = ''Tōkyō – Tokyo * : be + n'' + ''kyo + u'' = ''benkyō – study * : de + n'' + ''po + u'' = ''dempō or denpō – telegraphy * : ki + n'' + ''yo + u'' + ''bi = kinyōbi or kin'yōbi – Friday * : ko + u'' + ''shi = kōshi – lattice E + I In traditional and modified: : The combination e'' + ''i is written ei. * : ga + ku + se + i'' = ''gakusei – student * : ke + i'' + ''ke + n'' = ''keiken – experience * : se + i'' + ''fu + ku = seifuku – uniform * : me + i'' = ''mei – niece * : ma + ne + i'' + ''te = maneite – call/invite and then Other combination of vowels All other combinations of two different vowels are written separately: * : ka + ru + i'' = ''kar'ui'' – light (for weight) * : u'' + ''gu + i'' + ''su = ug'ui'su – bush warbler * : o'' + ''i = ''oi'' – nephew Loanwords The long vowels within loanwords are indicated by macrons (ā, ī, ū, ē, ō) as follows: * : se + (chōonpu) + ra + (chōonpu) = sērā – sailor * : pa + (chōonpu) + ti + (chōonpu) = pātī – party * : re + (chōonpu) + na = Rēna – Lena * : hi + (chōonpu) + ta + (chōonpu) = hītā – heater * : ta + ku + shi + (chōonpu) = takushī – taxi * : su + (chōonpu) + pa + (chōonpu) + ma + n'' = ''Sūpāman – Superman Variations There are many variations on the Hepburn system for indicating the long vowels. For example, can be written as: * Tōkyō – indicated with macrons. That follows the rules of the '''traditional and modified Hepburn systems and is considered to be standard. * Tokyo – not indicated at all. That is common for Japanese words that have been adopted into English and is also the convention used in the de facto Hepburn used in signs and other English-language information around Japan, mentioned in the paragraph on legal status. * Tôkyô – indicated with circumflex accents, like the alternative Nihon-shiki and Kunrei-shiki romanizations. They are often used when a word processor does not allow macrons. * Tohkyoh – indicated with an h'' (only applies after ''o). It is sometimes known as "passport Hepburn" as the Japanese Foreign Ministry has authorized (but not required) it in passports. * Toukyou – written using kana spelling: ō'' as ''ou or oo (depending on the kana) and ū'' as ''uu. That is sometimes called wāpuro style, as it is how text is entered into a Japanese word processor by using a keyboard with Roman characters. The method most accurately represents the way that vowels are written in kana by differentiating between (as in , written Toukyou in this system) and (as in , written tooi in this system). ** However, using this method makes the pronunciation of ou become ambiguous, either a long o'' or two different vowels: ''o and u''. See ''Wāpuro rōmaji#Phonetic accuracy for details. *''Tookyoo'' – written by doubling the long vowels. Some dictionaries such as Pocket Kenkyusha Japanese dictionary and Basic English writers' Japanese-English wordbook follow this style, and it is also used in the JSL form of romanization. It is also used to write words without reference to any particular system. Particles In traditional and modified: * When is used as a particle, it is written wa. In traditional Hepburn: * When is used as a particle, Hepburn originally recommended ye. This spelling is obsolete, and it is commonly written as e'' (Romaji-Hirome-Kai, 1974 ). * When is used as a particle, it is written ''wo. In modified Hepburn: * When is used as a particle, it is written e''. * When is used as a particle, it is written ''o. Syllabic n'' In '''traditional Hepburn': :Syllabic n'' ( ) is written as ''n before consonants, but as m'' before labial consonants: ''b, m'', and ''p. It is sometimes written as n-'' (with a hyphen) before vowels and ''y (to avoid confusion between, for example, n + a and na, and n + ya and nya), but its hyphen usage is not clear. * : annai – guide * : Gumma – Gunma * : kan-i – simple * : shin-yō – trust In modified Hepburn: :The rendering m'' before labial consonants is not used and is replaced with ''n. It is written n' (with an apostrophe) before vowels and y''. * : ''annai – guide * : Gunma – Gunma * : kan'i – simple * : shin'yō – trust Long consonants Elongated (or "geminate") consonant sounds are marked by doubling the consonant following a sokuon, ; for consonants that are digraphs in Hepburn (sh, ch, ts), only the first consonant of the set is doubled, except for ch', which is replaced by ''tch. * : kekka – result * : sassato – quickly * : zutto – all the time * : kippu – ticket * : zasshi – magazine * : issho – together * : kotchi (not kocchi) – this way * : matcha (not maccha) – matcha * : mittsu – three Romanization charts * Each entry contains hiragana, katakana, and Hepburn romanization, in that order. * † — The characters in are rare historical characters and are obsolete in modern Japanese. In modern Hepburn romanization, they are often undefined. * ‡ — The characters in are rarely used outside of their status as a particle in modern Japanese, and romanization follows the rules above. Extended katakana These combinations are used mainly to represent the sounds in words in other languages. Digraphs with orange backgrounds are the general ones used for loanwords or foreign places or names, and those with blue backgrounds are used for more accurate transliterations of foreign sounds, both suggested by the Cabinet of Japan's Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology. Katakana combinations with beige backgrounds are suggested by the American National Standards Institute and the British Standards Institution as possible uses. Ones with purple backgrounds appear on the 1974 version of the Hyōjun-shiki formatting. * * — The use of to represent wu is rare in modern Japanese except for Internet slang and transcription of the Latin digraph VV into katakana. * ⁑ — has a rarely-used hiragana form in that is also vu in Hepburn romanization systems. * ⁂ — The characters in are obsolete in modern Japanese and very rarely used. See also * List of ISO romanizations Notes References * Kent, Allen, Harold Lancour, and Jay Elwood Daily (Executive Editors). Encyclopedia of Library and Information Science Volume 21. CRC Press, April 1, 1978. , 9780824720216. External links *Preface of first edition of Hepburn's original dictionary, explaining romanization *Preface of third edition of Hepburn's original dictionary, explaining romanization Category:Romanization of Japanese